2x1
by kmil-chan
Summary: Iruka tiene una misión: cuidar a una pequeña, todo va bien sin tomar en cuenta al celoso Kakashi ¿Quien es más infantil, Mikki o Kakashi? ¡Descubranlo! KakaIru
1. Mikki

Antes de leer el fic:

-dialogo

-. Acción del personaje

_Pensamiento_

Cs-cambio de escena-cS

Pt-paso del tiempo, misma escena-pT

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen aunque los deseare con todo mi corazón para mi cumpleaños

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

.

.

El reloj no había sonado, en realidad estaba extrañado desde hacía unos minutos se había levantado y volteo a ver el reloj. Frustrado se levanto y examino su aparato con cuidado solo entonces recordó, hoy comienzan las vacaciones de verano. El moreno rio un poco y se recostó de nuevo en la cama queriendo volver a dormirse pero sintió una presencia en el cuarto y lentamente empezó a levantarse.

-No se preocupe Iruka-sensei, no hay peligro. Tsunade-sama lo llama

Iruka se levanto rascando su cabeza y vio como el Anbu dio una pequeña reverencia y desapareció. Con pereza empezó a vestirse y cuando estuvo listo tomó una manzana de la cocina y salió de su departamento guardando sus llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.

CscS

-Vamos Mikki-chan no te hare daño

-¡pero yo no quiero quedarme con ella!

-Mikki sabes que tengo que salir y no puedo llevarte conmigo

-pero… ¡mamá!

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, te quedaras aquí

-Anda pequeña nos la pasaremos bien

-¡Yo no me pienso quedar con esa vieja!-. La niña corrió al lado de su mamá.- Por favor llévame contigo

-¡Mikki! No puedes hablarle a Tsunade-san así

La niña se enojo, saco y lengua y salió corriendo del cuarto. Tsunade volteo a ver a su joven ayudante y esta asintió con la cabeza corriendo detrás de la niña

-Disculpa Tsunade-san, hablé con ella pero…

-No te preocupes Karin-chan ya mande llamar a nuestra arma secreta

-Pero…Tsunade-san pensé que tú la cuidarías

-Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo personalmente pero te prometo que estará en buenas manos

CscS

La pequeña salió corriendo de la torre hasta que se cansó y se detuvo. Lloraba un poco, con una mano trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas y con otra había agarrado su vestido y lo arrugaba con el puño

-No le importo a mamá, ella solo quiere irse como papá…los odio a los 2

-Vamos pequeña sabes que eso no es cierto

La pequeña volteo y vio a un hombre a su lado dándole un pañuelo, dudo un poco pero el hombre le sonrió acercándole el pañuelo

-Dime pequeña, ¿Por qué corres?

-Mamá ya no me quiere tiene que irse y me dejara aquí sola

-Pero volverá, ¿no es cierto? Así que no tienes de que preocuparte

-pero… ¿y si no regresa? Papá se fue también y si mamá no regresa…no quiero quedarme sola-. La niña bajo la cara y empezó a llorar con más fuerza

-No te quedaras sola, te lo prometo

La pequeña alzo la vista y vio que el hombre le sonreía de nuevo y se sonrojo un poco. El hombre le ofreció su mano y la niña sonrió

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Mikki…-. Era una pequeña niña de 10 años, traía un vestido amarillo con listones blancos y el cabello oscuro recogido con 2 coletas

-Mikki-chan, yo me llamo Iruka y mientras estés aquí seremos amigos ¿si?

-¡Claro que si!-. La niña tomo su mano sonriente

-Bien ahora tengo que ir con Tsunade-sama y

-¡Iruka-sensei!

A lo lejos, Shizune se acercaba a ellos. Iruka intento ayudarla a recobrar el aliento

-Iruka-sensei…que bueno…verte

-Despacio, respira despacio

-Iruka-sensei…Mikki-chan…Hokage-sama

-Si vamos para allá, ¿Ahí está tu mamá Mikki-chan?

-Si… ¿tengo que despedirme de ella?

-Así es Mikki-chan, pero recuerda

-No estaré sola, Iruka está conmigo

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron tomados de las manos. Shizune sonrió, sabía que el sensei lograría que la niña entrara en razón. Después de caminar un poco llegaron con la Hokage quien estaba acompañada de una mujer en su uniforme ninja y el cabello recogido en una coleta larga.

-¡Mikki!

La mujer se acerco a la niña a la abrazo. Iruka se acerco a la rubia y la saludo

-Sensei, necesito que cuide a esta pequeña

-_Me lo imaginaba _No se preocupes Hokage-sama, yo me hare cargo de ella

-Aun no estoy segura por cuánto tiempo será, pero estaré en contacto contigo para informártelo

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Esa información no la necesitas Iruka, solamente cuida a la niña

La Hokage desvió la mirada y vio como Karin abrazaba con fuerza a su hija y después la ayudaba a limpiar sus lágrimas. Shizune escribió algo en sus hojas y después se lo mostro a la Hokage

-Karin-chan ya es hora

-Mikki escúchame con cuidado, te quedaras aquí con Tsunade-san. Yo regresare en cuanto termine

-¿lo prometes mamá?

-Claro que si cariño, te prometo que regresare

-Entonces prometo esperarte, seré una niña buena hasta que vengas

-Mi nombre es Umino Iruka, cuidare muy bien de su hija

-Umino-san se la encargo mucho, Mikki pórtate bien

Karin se acerco a su hija y le desordeno un poco el cabello causando una risita por parte de la niña y después beso su frente. La niña sonrió tristemente y después se fue con Iruka quien hizo una pequeña reverencia y junto con la niña salieron del cuarto.

-Él la protegerá, no tienes de que preocuparte

-Confió en ti Tsunade-san y tú también puedes confiar en mí

CscS

Iruka y Mikki caminaban tranquilamente por el pueblo, la niña estaba un poco triste y caminaba con la cabeza agachada dejándose guiar por el moreno

-Mikki-chan, ¿te gustan los cuentos?

-Si me gustan, papá solía contármelos en la noche para dormir

-Muy bien entonces yo te contare un cuento ¿sabes que son las sirenas?

-¿Sirenas? Nunca eh oído un cuento sobre sirenas

-Las sirenas son criaturas que viven en el mar y tienen una hermosa voz. La historia se trata sobre una hermosa sirenita que se enamora de un príncipe…

PtpT

-Pero no es justo Iru-nii, ella no tenía que desaparecer-. La niña dejo de comer su ramen cuando escucho el final del cuento

-¿Por qué lo dices Mikki-chan?

-Ella tenía que quedarse con el príncipe no convertirse en espuma y tener su final feliz

-¿Por qué dices que no tuvo su final feliz?-. Iruka limpio su boca con la servilleta y volteo a ver a la pequeña

-porque él se quedo con la otra

-Pero la sirenita fue feliz porque pudo estar a su lado y verlo feliz

-Hun…pero yo siempre me quedare con Iru-nii-. La pequeña dejo su bol y abrazo al moreno del cuello

-gracias Mikki-chan…ya es hora de que valla al trabajo… ¿quieres acompañarme?

-¡Claro! Estaré quieta, lo prometo

Iruka pago el ramen y después salieron de la tienda. Mikki se puso a observar el camino y vio que muchas personas saludaban alegremente a su acompañante, finalmente llegaron a un edificio grande y entraron

-Mikki-chan yo tengo que recibir los reportes de las misiones que entregan los demás ninjas

-Iru-nii ¿Por qué tú no vas a misiones?

-Porque yo soy maestro de la academia y este es mi otro trabajo para ayudar a los demás

-¿Iru-nii es sensei? ¿¡En una escuela con niños y todo!?

-Así es, tengo que enseñarle muchas cosas a los niños en un enorme salón y…

-Iruka sabes que está prohibido traer niños al trabajo

Asuma se acerco al par con el cigarrillo en la boca. La pequeña se oculto detrás de Iruka mientras él sonreía y pasaba su mano a la espalda de la niña

-También está prohibido fumar en esta área

-Bueno las reglas son para romperse ¿y esa pequeña?

-Su nombre es Mikki-chan se quedara conmigo

-Hun…así que a la pequeña le comió la lengua el ratón

-Claro que no, me prohibieron hablar con extraños-. Acto seguido la pequeña le saca le lengua volviéndose a esconder

-pero yo no soy ningún extraño, soy el mejor amigo de Iruka

-Alguien tan feo no puede ser amigo de Iru-nii

-¿feo yo? Mira quién habla pequeña, no te has visto en un espejo ¿verdad?

-¡a las damas no se les dice eso!

-Pero tú no eres una dama, eres una niña

-¡Ya tengo 10 años! No soy una niña

Asuma le hizo una señal a Iruka de que se fuera, al llegar escritorio se encontró una nota donde decía que le había pedido a Asuma que le ayudara a Iruka a cuidar a la pequeña para que este pudiera hacer su trabajo. Pronto fue oscureciendo, Iruka veía de vez en cuando como Asuma y la pequeña jugaban tranquilamente. El moreno suspiro tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual no le hubieran dado toda la información de la pequeña

-Mikki-chan es hora de irnos

-¡Si, Iru-nii! Ya verás Asuma-nii, mañana te ganare

-Claro pequeña se vale sonar

En algún punto de la tarde, Asuma y Mikki jugaron a jan-ken-pon y el mayor le ganó varias veces enojando a la pequeña. Se pusieron a practicar de camino al departamento de Iruka y cuando llegaron el moreno se puso a cocina la cena mientras la pequeña le contaba sobre su mamá contenta

-De verdad Iru-nii, ella es la mejor ninja del pueblo puede hacer muchos jutsus sin gastar su chakra

-Que bueno Mikki-chan, entonces regresara rápido

-Sip…me lo prometió

Cenaron tranquilamente, Iruka llevo a la pequeña a una nueva habitación recién construida, cortesía de la Hokage, la cual estaba al lado de la suya. Dentro de la habitación estaban las maletas de la pequeña juntó con algunos juguetes de esta. Iruka arropo a la pequeña y le contó otra historia ayudándola a dormir. Cuando la pequeña por fin se durmió Iruka fue a su cuarto encontrando un folder sobre su cama, en el venia información sobre la pequeña: gustos, alergias, medicamentos de emergencia entre otras cosas. Al final de las hojas había una carta firmada por la Hokage

"No sé cuánto tiempo la niña se quedará contigo, su madre se fue a una misión de suma importancia por eso la deje a tu cuidado. El tiempo estimado de la misión es de 2 semanas así que si todo sale como lo planeamos, no habrá ningún problema y en 2 semanas vendrá su madre por ella. Espero un reporte diario de las actividades e Iruka, no bajes la guardia nunca"

Iruka se extraño porque la Hokage le haya pedido que esté alerta, se dirigió a la pequeña mesa y tomo un hoja escribiendo todo lo que habían hecho ese día. Escucho un sonido en la ventana y vio a un Anbu, le dio la hoja y después este desapareció. El moreno camino hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua y fue a checar a la pequeña viéndola dormir tranquilamente. Sonrió y se fue a su cuarto alistándose para dormir.

La noche fue tranquila, sin embargo el Anbu estuvo patrullando toda la noche ahuyentando un par de sombras que se acercaban de vez en cuando.

Finalmente amaneció e Iruka se levantó temprano acostumbrado al horario de la academia. Mikki aun dormía así que fue a hacer un poco de ejercicio y cuando regreso preparó el desayuno para ambos. La pequeña despertó y desayuno junto con Iruka, después de que se arreglaron salieron tomados de la mano a pasear por la aldea.

Iruka llevó a la pequeña a que viera la academia, Mikki le dijo que ella nunca había ido a la escuela ya que tenía a un maestro en casa que siempre le enseñaba pero que a ella le gustaba mucho salir y jugar con algunos niños que eran sus vecinos. Regresaron al departamento de Iruka para comer y después de ahí se dirigieron a la oficina. Asuma jugaba con la pequeña mientras que Iruka recibía los reportes de los demás

-Valla no sabía que Asuma tenía un lado paternal

-Hola Anko, buen trabajo

-Gracias ¿y esa pequeña?

-Tengo que cuidarla pero Asuma la entretiene para que pueda trabajar

-Hun… ¿no me digas que finalmente quisiste tener una hija propia, Iruka? Si querías tal cosa solamente debiste de habérmelo dicho

-Que graciosa Anko, su madre se fue a una misión y la Hokage me pidió que la cuidara

-¿su mamá esta de misión?

-Si, así que tengo que cuidarla hasta que regrese

-Si es que regresa

-¡Anko! No digas esas cosas

-Lo siento Iruka, pero tú sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar

-Ya lo sé es solo que…no me gustaría verla llorar de nuevo

-¿Y qué harás cuando llegue _**ese**_?

-¿ese?

-Esa cosa a la cual llamas novio

-Ah…es cierto, Kakashi está a punto de llegar de su misión

-Tendré que hablar con la pequeña…será una forma divertida de deshacerme de el

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo Anko?

-No nada, nos vemos luego Irukita-. La chica se inclino y beso la mejilla del moreno

Iruka vio como la mujer le cerraba un ojo y desaparecía. Suspiro, su amiga siempre era así de bromista con él pero sabía que de verdad la chica lo estimaba mucho y el también quería mucho a la kunoichi. Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era el que iba a hacer cuando Kakashi regresara, sabía que le encantaba ser el centro de su atención pero ahora eso iba a ser un tanto difícil

-Oye Iruka, esta niña tiene hambre

-Soy Mikki Asuma-nii, ¡Mikki!

-Bueno, Kiki tiene hambre

-¡MIKKI!

Iruka rodo los ojos y recogió unos cuantos papeles y después tomo la mano de la niña y despidiéndose de sus compañeros salieron. En el camino se pusieron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, Mikki decidió que ayudaría a Iruka para hacer la cena de ese día así que también fueron a comprarle un delantal a la pequeña. Sorpresivamente no tuvo que pagar nada, todo lo que compro en las tiendas ya estaba cubierto por la Hokage así que compraron varias cosas

-Iru-nii, ¿de verdad necesitabas comprar tanto?

-Bueno…supongo que no tanto, creo que exagere

La niña sonrió y tomo de nuevo la mano del moreno. Finalmente llegaron al departamento y mientras la pequeña llevaba unas bolsas a la cocina Iruka leyó la carta que encontró pegada a la puerta y que inmediatamente guardo para que la pequeña no la viera

"Ha sucedido un accidente, el equipo en el cual iba Karin fue intervenido por el enemigo. Aun no podemos hacer nada ya que los perdimos de vista por completo. No le digas nada a la niña, solamente quédate con ella por ahora, enviare a un equipo Anbu a que los busque."

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que le haya gustado, tengo esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo pero me faltaban dejar en concreto algunas cosas pero ahora que todo está en su lugar, embono correctamente.

Pronto llegara Kakashi, ¿creen que se comporte como un adulto al ver que otro ser humano, aparte de él, atrae la atención de su sensei? ¡Se abren las apuestas!

Ya saben, cualquier tipo de comentario es aceptado así que…

¡Reviews por favor!


	2. Misión

Iruka se quedo quieto mientras leía la carta, a lo lejos podía escuchar como la pequeña empezaba a sacar varias cosas de los gabinetes de la cocina. Escucho como algo se cayó y rápidamente guardo la carta en la bolsa del pantalón y corrió a la cocina. La niña tenía un vaso en sus manos mientras que su delantal estaba lleno de agua

-¡Mikki-chan! ¿Qué paso?

-Lo siento Iru-nii, se me resbalo el vaso de las manos.

-Ten más cuidado se podría haber roto y te habrías lastimado.

-Si...lo siento, no te enojes ¿Si?

-No me enojo pequeña, es solo que…mira hay algo que tienes que saber, esta carta...

*TOC TOC*

Ambos escucharon como alguien tocaba a la puerta y le pidió a la niña que se quedara en la cocina. Con cuidado y con kunai en mano, Iruka abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Tranquilo amor, soy yo.

Iruka abrió la puerta y vio a la feliz kunoichi con una botella de sake y una bolsa de galletas con figuras de animales. Iruka suspiro y se hizo a un lado para dejar que la chica pasara. Esta entro completamente feliz y de inmediato se paro frente al moreno.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay beso de bienvenida?

-Pensé que eras…no importa, entra.

-Vine a hacerte compañía un rato y traje unas galletas para amansar a la bestia.

-Muchas gracias Anko pero a penas íbamos a hacer la cena.

-No Iruka, yo hare la cena tu ve a tomar un baño que no es por nada pero se nota que te falta.

El maestro se puso completamente rojo mientras la mujer entraba a la cocina alzando los brazos para saludar a la pequeña. Iruka suspiro un poco, no estaría de más tener un tiempito a solas. Camino a la cocina y vio a la pequeña ayudando a la mayor a ponerse el delantal

-¿Qué hacen?

-Iru-nii, ella me dijo que me ayudaría a hacerte una cena deliciosa.

-¿eh? Pero…

-No te preocupes Iruka, tú ve a hacerte cargo un poco de ti mismo y ya terminaremos nosotros después.

La pequeña tomo la mano del moreno y lo llevo a su cuarto. Iruka sonrió un poco nervioso mientras que Anko saco de su bolsa un par de botes de ramen instantáneo

CscS

-Iru-nii se que tienes que hacer muchas cosas importantes pero en lugar de eso me estas cuidando.

-No te preocupes Mikki-chan es un gusto para mí.

El moreno sonrió hincándose para acomodar los cabellos de la chica. La pequeña se sonrojo y después sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después sonreír traviesamente.

-Te avisare cuando esté listo.

La niña se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la cocina. Nuevos sonidos salían de la habitación, unos cuantos gritos y una par de cosas tiradas en el suelo. Iruka suspiro de nuevo, fue hacia su closet para alistar su ropa y camino tranquilamente hacia el baño.

CscS

-Entonces… ¿Anko-nee?

-Dime pequeña.

-¿Qué hace esto?

-Ah mira, esto es una cámara fotográfica. A partir de ahora seremos amigas ¿verdad? Por eso te daré este pequeño regalo.

-… quieres algo a cambio, ¿verdad?

-Vamos pequeña que te hace pensar eso.

La niña solamente cruzo los brazos frunciendo el ceño. Anko dejo de sonreír y se agacho a la estatura de la pequeña. Después de intentar sonreírle de nuevo suspiro

-Bien, me atrapaste. Veras soy miembro del I.F.C. y nuestra presidenta se entero de tu situación así que vengo a ofrecerte el convertirte en miembro.

-¿I.F.C? ¿Qué es eso?

Anko sonrió y le susurro algo al oído, de inmediato los ojos de la pequeña brillaron. Anko busco en sus cosas y le dio a un gafete junto con una pequeña tarjeta.

-A partir de ahora te doy la bienvenida agente número 1884 al maravilloso I.F.C.

-Dime Anko-nee, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Muy bien tu misión será llevar esa cámara a todos lados, es necesario que tomes fotos en cualquier situación. Tu trabajo no será gratis, como recompensa recibirás varios privilegios en el club.

-No te defraudare Anko-nee.

Ambas chicas sonrieron pero después un olor extraño atrajo su atención, la comida se estaba quemando. Anko rápidamente apago el fuego y con cuidado quito la cacerola de la estufa. La pequeña corrió en círculos por un momento y luego con un vaso puso agua y la aventó hacia la cacerola, sin embargo el agua paro en otra persona.

Anko se quedo estática cuando sintió el agua gotear de su cabello, la niña llevo sus manos a la cara asombrada completamente roja de vergüenza. La niña bajo sus manos y en ese momento el botón de la cámara se acciono tomando una foto. Ambas chicas se rieron por un rato, pero después se calmaron sentándose en el piso recargadas entre ellas

-¡Ah! Eso me recuerda Mikki-chan, tienes otra misión más importante

-Dímela, llevare a cabo cualquier misión que me des

-Hay de alguien de quien tienes que cuidar el tesoro…

CscS

Iruka estaba en la tina completamente relajado en el baño. El agua de la tina estaba tibia así que estaba muy a gusto. Finalmente decidió salirse de la tina y empezó a cambiarse. De repente sintió una ráfaga de aire proviniendo de algún lado y volteo a la ventana, fugazmente vio la sombra de alguien parada en la ventana. Rápidamente se enrollo una toalla a la cintura y se asomo por la ventana

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrese!

Iruka se quedo quieto tratando de detectar cualquier cambio en el ambiente pero no pasó nada. Se asomo al techo de su casa y vio a un par de Anbu saltar hacia el edificio continuo.

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

-¡Iru-nii, ya esta lista la cena!

El moreno cerró la ventana y termino de cambiarse. Abrió la puerta del baño y el olor a comida instantánea lo sorprendió, sonriendo camino a la cocina.

-Anko-nee yo quiero servir, ¿puedo?

-Claro, pero ten mucho cuidado ya que está muy caliente.

La niña sonrió y fue sirviendo el ramen en 3 platos hondos. Anko se acerco a Iruka y lo abrazo.

-Ah Iruka, el olor de tu champú es magnífico-. La mujer aprovecho y se acerco para hablarle al oído.- No te preocupes, los Anbu siguieron a la sombra.

-Mu-muchas gracias Anko.

-La Hokage dice que no hay que alarmarse, la situación sigue igual.

Iruka asintió con la cabeza y después la niña les pidió que se sentaran. La noche paso algo tranquila, al terminar de comer Anko le dio a la pequeña las galletas y se sirvió a ella e Iruka una copa de sake. Antes de medianoche la niña se durmió, Iruka la recostó en un sillón y le puso una manta encima.

-Dios Iruka, de verdad que fue espantoso…ver como toda una familia era separada.

Anko temblaba un poco mientras que Iruka la abrazaba intentando consolarla.

-No te culpes por ello Anko, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron y gracias a ustedes ellos aun están vivos.

Anko siguió llorando por media hora más hasta que el cansancio la venció. Iruka cargo a la pequeña y la llevo a su cuarto arropándola, recostó a Anko en el sillón y le puso la manta encima. Se iba a poner a recoger cuando escucho que alguien tocaba quedamente en la ventana y al voltearse se topo con un Anbu.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No se preocupe Iruka-san ya nos hicimos cargo de la situación, vengo por el informe diario

Iruka escribió en una hoja el reporte y una vez que se lo dio al Anbu este desapareció.

-De verdad… ¿Qué está pasando?

PtpT

Iruka estaba, para nada tranquilo, sentado en su escritorio recibiendo los informes de los otros ninjas. Esa mañana Anko se había levantado con una linda resaca, claro estaba más que feliz que su terapia con Iruka siempre le resulte pero odiaba tomar tanto siempre. Una vez estuvo más calmada se fue dejando a Iruka y Mikki solos. La mañana no hicieron gran cosa, la niña veía un poco de televisión junto con Iruka. Sin embargo Iruka siguió viendo aquellas sombras rodear el departamento toda la mañana. Veía Anbu por todos lados pero siempre le decían que todo estaba bajo control.

-Iruka, te estoy hablando.

-¡Ah! Lo siento estaba pensando en algo.

-No me molesta si la mocosa no te deja dormir lo que si me molesta es que no la vigiles.

Iruka volteo a su alrededor y vio como la pequeña hablaba con un ninja completamente vestido de verde. Los ojos de Iruka se agrandaron y rápidamente corrió.

-¡Mikki-chan!

-Iru-nii… me duele la cabeza.

Iruka vio como Gai zarandeaba a la niña y hablaba moviendo los brazos, haciendo poses, todo a una velocidad impresionante causando el mareo de la pequeña. Iruka se disculpó con Gai y se llevo a la niña. Asuma reía quedamente a su lado.

-Te dije que no aguantarías ni 5 minutos con él.

-Iru-nii…déjame…otra vez.

-Asuma, no puedes jugar así con ella y menos ponerla a platicar con Gai.

-Vamos Iruka, solo fue una apuesta amistosa.

Iruka trataba de sujetar a la niña mientras que esta trataba de golpear a cualquiera de los 3 Asumas que dejara de moverse. Finalmente llegó la hora de salida pero no por eso Iruka se sentía aliviado, no le agradaba de idea de tener que caminar con la pequeña sintiendo aquellas sombras detrás de ellos a cada rato.

-¡YO!

-Ahora no Kakashi, estoy pensando.

Tal vez si se iba por el atajo que… ¿Kakashi? Iruka volteo de nuevo y se encontró con un feliz enmascarado.

-¡Kakashi!

El moreno tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el enmascarado simplemente curvaba su ojo visible. Iruka empezó a moverse un tanto nervioso hacia él tomando el informe de sus manos.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la misión? ¿Tuviste algún problema? ¿Usaste las vendas que te di?

-Nefasta, no y si.

Kakashi sonrió mientras se acerco al moreno, quien rápidamente capto las intensiones del otro. Iruka vio rápidamente a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, volvió a fijar su vista al frente y vio como Kakashi empezaba a bajarse la máscara.

-Iru-nii…

Iruka volvió a la realidad al notar como alguien jalaba un poco de su pantalón. Kakashi vio con un poco de enojo como la niña lo veía con una mirada retadora. Iruka empujo un poco a Kakashi y se giro a la pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa Mikki-chan?

-Ya vámonos, ¿Si? Me duele la cabeza y tengo hambre.

-Ah sí, lo siento-. Iruka tomo la mano de la niña y después volteo a ver a Kakashi.- No sabía que regresabas hoy.

-Bueno quise sorprenderte… pero el sorprendido soy yo.

-Vamos a casa a cenar, hay te explicare con más calma.

-Claro.

Iruka caminaba con la niña tomada de la mano y a su lado Kakashi intentaba hablar con el moreno, pero la pequeña seguía hablando de cómo Asuma y ella habían ido a investigar que escondían algunos shinobis en sus lockers.

Kakashi no estaba para nada feliz, la niña seguía hablando interrumpiéndolo cada vez que quería hablar e incluso iba tomada de la mano del moreno. Sin aguantar más el peli plata soltó la mano de la niña remplazándola con la suya, la pequeña estaba tan atenta a su relato que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Unas cuadras más adelante, lo noto.

-¡Ah! Iru-nii

La niña empujo a Kakashi obligándolo a moverse soltando la mano del moreno, Kakashi no se quedo atrás y cuando podia empujaba de nuevo a la niña. Finalmente cada uno tomó un brazo del moreno e iban jalándolo mientras caminaban.

_-Algo me dice que esta va a ser una larga noche._

.

.

.

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo con la aparición de Kakashi en la historia. Ya vimos como se empieza a pelear con Mikki pero aun les falta pasar la cena juntos ¿será tranquila?

Si se preguntan que es el I.F.C….pronto lo sabrán.

rurouni kai: jeje como viste, Kakashi no fue para nada adulto. Como ya se extrañaba aquí esta Kakashi haciendo acto de presencia.

applee03: ¡Que bueno que te gusto mi idea! Cuando se me ocurrió de inmediato pensé en escribirla jeje, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Nittah: ¡Sí! Iruka es el mejor, no por nada es un gran maestro ¿verdad? Ahora el pobre de Kakashi tendrá competencia más joven jeje. Si, rayos, muchos errores aun u.u, tratare de mejorarlos ¡gracias!

XimeB: jeje ¡Si! Por fin me decidí para la nueva historia jeje que bueno que te gusto la idea, espero contar con tu apoyo en este nuevo proyecto.

Gabriela Ines: claro que lo seguiré, mientras tenga ideas y mi laptop coopere conmigo, ¡seguiré!

¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews!

A las personas que también leen sin dejar review, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y ya saben si hay alguna duda, critica o queja háganmelo saber.


	3. Mikki vs Kakashi

A Kakashi se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de pasar a comprar comida hecha, pero Mikki quería comer las tostadas que le había cocinado Iruka esa mañana. Ambos tomaron la mano del moreno y comenzaron a jalarla hacia donde querían, Kakashi a la izquierda y Mikki a la derecha.

-Anda Iruka, quiero comer algo de fuera.

-¡No! Yo quiero comer las tostadas.

-Oigan, podemos hacer las 2 cosas.

-Pero Iru-nii yo tengo frio y…y… ¡atchu!

La niña brinco un poco hacia atrás impulsada con el estornudo. Iruka soltó la mano que tenía Kakashi y se giro con la pequeña. La niña le sonreía al moreno mientras este le limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo. Iruka se ofreció a cargarla y la niña acepto completamente feliz. Kakashi se quedó quieto viendo la escena hasta que la niña se le quedo viendo y le saco la lengua en señal de victoria.

-¡Ah! Esta fingiendo Iruka, no la cargues de seguro ella se produjo el estornudo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kakashi? Ya está haciendo frio, mejor vámonos a casa y cocinare algo.

-Pero… ¡pero!

-Si no quiere venir déjalo Iru-nii, podemos cenar tú y yo SOLOS

Kakashi vio que la pequeña sonreía victoriosamente de nuevo mientras abrazaba más a Iruka. Kakashi camino al lado del moreno y rodeo su cintura con su mano sonriente. La pequeña se dio cuenta del gesto y empezó a moverse molesta causando que el peliplata quitara la mano.

-Vamos Iruka, deja que la niña camine. Le vendría bien hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-¿Qué dices? Dile que no Iru-nii, yo así estoy bien. Además soy la niña más bonita, ¿verdad que si?

-Quien te dijo eso de seguro es ciego, tú no conoces los espejos.

-¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Iru-nii!

Iruka deseo conocer algún jutsu que lo hiciera sordo por minutos, pero para su desgracia no sabía ninguno. Kakashi y Mikki se pasaron todo el camino peleándose por cualquier tontería. Iruka aprovecho que la niña estaba ocupada para poder observar detenidamente a las sombras que los seguían. Ahora las sombras estaban más alejadas de lo normal pero seguían ahí, acechándolos. Iruka agradeció que Kakashi estuviera con ellos, sino estaba seguro de que los hubieran atacado en cualquier momento.

-Iru-nii, dile que se valla.

-Kakashi deja de molestar a la niña.

-Pero Iruka si yo no hice nada, solamente le dije que tú me quieres más a mí.

-¡claro que no! Me quiere más a mí.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento del moreno. La niña de inmediato fue a ponerse su delantal para ayudar al moreno a cocinar, después entró corriendo a la cocina completamente feliz para comenzar a calentar las cosas. Iruka suspiro pesadamente al dejar sus cosas en el sillón y Kakashi se acerco a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Te extrañe mucho.

-Kakashi…

-No fue nada fácil, ¿sabes? Separarme de ti un mes completo.

-Pero lo importante es que regresaste-. Iruka se volteo y le sonrió sonrojado al peli plateado.- y que estas sano y salvo.

Kakashi sonrió maliciosamente y empujo al moreno hacia la pared. Antes de que este se diera cuenta, ya tenía al mayor comiéndose su boca. Iruka empezó a empujar al otro, pero Kakashi atrapo su mano impidiéndole que se moviera. Iruka se dejo llevar por el momento pero un sonido en la cocina lo hizo reaccionar.

-Kakashi… ¡espera!

Kakashi dejo la boca del moreno y continúo besando su cuello. Iruka trato de empujar de nuevo al peliplata pero este no se dejaba. Las manos del mayor empezaron a desabrochar el chaleco del moreno causándole un escalofrió, el mayor sintió el temblor del cuerpo bajo de él y sonrió.

-Dices que espere pero tú también lo quieres Iruka.

Kakashi empezó a mordisquear la oreja del moreno causando gemidos por parte de este. Iruka movió su mano hacia su boca para tratar de callarlos pero Kakashi siguió mordisqueando. Pronto el chaleco del moreno estaba en el suelo y las manos del mayor viajaban por debajo de su camiseta.

-Iru-nii se me cayó el vaso… ¡otra vez!

Iruka despertó completamente del trance y empujo al peliplata haciendo que cayera de sentón al suelo. Kakashi se levanto sobando su retaguardia mientras veía que el sonrojado moreno caminaba a la cocina.

-No te escaparas Iruka, no después de este mes de abstinencia

CscS

-Entonces, número 401 ¿Cómo va el plan?

-Todo va de acuerdo a lo que planeamos presidenta, el número 1884 ya está enterada de su plan. Hoy iré a recoger las fotos tomadas el día de hoy.

-Muy bien, Anko-san recuerda que esta vez no voy a tolerar equivocaciones.

-Lo-lo sé muy bien, confíen en mi.

Anko salió corriendo de la bodega y cuando estuvo alejada lo suficiente suspiro. Paso a una tienda que tenía frente a ella y compro una botella de sake, una caja de galletas de animalitos y somnífero en polvo. Después la kunoichi camino hacia un parque y abrió las galletas para poder poner el polvo en estas.

-_Esa chica necesita tomarse unos cuantos calmantes_ el empaque en el bote a su lado y puso un poco de azúcar en las galletas.- _lo siento Mikki-chan, pero la misión tiene que salir bien._

Por fin termino de mezclar las galletas y cerro de nuevo el empaque. Abrió el sake y le dio un pequeño sorbo, se levanto de la banca donde se había sentado y camino. Después de un rato llegó a un edificio de departamentos que conocía, camino hacia una de las puertas y antes de tocar se quedo quieta.

-¡Suéltalo! Iru-nii míralo, no me deja en paz.

-Iruka mírala, ¡no te suelta!

-Ya cálmense los 2 y déjenme cenar en paz. ¡Kakashi, vas a romper mi camiseta!

Anko sonrió y abrió la puerta caminando hasta la cocina. Al llegar vio a los 4 aun discutiendo, Mikki colgada del cuello del moreno mientas que había 2 Kakashi. Uno de ellos jalaba a la niña de los pies para hacer que soltara al maestro mientras que el otro estaba colgado del brazo derecho del moreno. El maestro trataba de soltarse del agarre del mayor pero este apretaba cada vez más fuerza y Mikki empezaba a patalear.

-Valla Iruka estas bestias te van a romper en pedacitos.

Iruka reacciono a ver a su amiga parada en la puerta de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa. Kakashi frunció el seño mientas que la chica le daba una mirada retadora y la niña sonreía de nuevo. La niña aprovecho que el Kakashi que la sujeto de los pies estaba distraído y le dio una patada en el cachete haciendo que este retrocediera esquivando el golpe.

-¡Anko-nee!

La niña soltó al moreno y camino hacia la kunoichi mientras esta sonreía. Kakashi aprovecho que la niña se había ido y abrazo al moreno, uno de los peliplata tenía la cabeza del moreno pegada a su pecho mientras lo abrazaba y él otro estaba pegado a su brazo. Anko abrió la boca pero en esos momentos Iruka se le quedo viendo. Anko pudo notar la suplica detrás de esa mirada y sonrió tranquilamente-

-Oye Mikki-chan, ¿te parece si vamos a tu cuarto?

-¿a mi cuarto para qué?... ¡ah! Ya, claro que sí.

Mikki tomó las manos de Anko y se llevo a la pequeña. Kakashi sonrió mientras que el clon desaparecio. Iruka se quedó quieto un rato mientras que Kakashi acariciaba los cabellos del moreno. Kakashi jalo la silla del moreno para que este volteara a verlo mientras lo besaba, al separarse noto que las mejillas de este estaban totalmente rojas. El moreno estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Kakashi lo cayó sonriéndole, después Kakashi se hinco y puso su cabeza en las piernas del moreno descansando un poco.

CscS

-¿y bien? ¿Las conseguiste?

-Claro que si Anko-nee, te dije que lo haría.

La pequeña saco la cámara de la bolsita que tenía en su vestido y se la paso a la kunoichi. La chica empezó a apretar los botones y vio varias fotos de Iruka, al principio había algunas del moreno dormido, otras con el cabello suelto y bostezando, incluso había una donde el moreno estaba cepillando sus dientes. Anko siguió viendo las fotos hasta topar con una en donde vio a Iruka únicamente con el pantalón. La chica siguió apretando los botones y vio más fotos de este tipo, su cara fue poniéndose de todas las tonalidades rojizas hasta que se topo con una en particular. Iruka empezaba a bajar su pantalón.

-Mi-Mikki-chan ¿estas fotos?

-Ah Iru-nii se estaba cambiando pero me vio antes de seguir.

En unas fotos más adelante se veía como Iruka volteaba a ver de frente, se ponía rojo y después cerraba la puerta. Mikki sonreía mientras empezaba a comer las galletas, Anko saco una pequeña laptop y un cable para pasar las fotos mientras la niña esperaba nuevas instrucciones.

-Muy bien hecho Mikki-chan, en la reunión hablaremos sobre tus avances en el I.F.C, pero por ahora tengo que hablarte sobre Kakashi.

-Kakashi quiere a Iru-nii, ¿verdad?

-Así es, se podría decir que ellos…bueno, están juntos todo el tiempo, Iruka siempre está preguntando por él, Kakashi quiere matar a cualquiera que vea a Iruka de otra forma y…

-Son pareja, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…si pero…mira, no quiero que pienses diferente de Iruka o que vayas a dejar de quererlo.

-Claro que no, mi mamá me hablo de que en el amor no hay genero ni edades. Mi papá y mi mamá se querían pero mi abuelita no los quería ver juntos, por eso tuvieron que huir.

La niña se quedo viendo detenidamente a una galleta de forma de oso. Anko se sintió un poco incomoda mientras la pequeña estaba callada. Finalmente la niña sonrió tristemente hacia la kunoichi.

-Pero fueron felices hasta que nací.

-Mikki-chan, eres una niña muy fuerte.

-Más fuerte es mi mamá Anko-nee, ¿¡ya te dije que es la ninja más fuerte de la aldea!?

-Claro pequeña, tu madre es la mejor.

Anko siguió escuchando el relato de la pequeña hasta que se quedó dormida. Le puso una pequeña pijama que tenía unas flores estampadas y la arropo. Después fue hacia la laptop y empezó a teclear unas etiquetas para cada fotografía completamente feliz, guardando las fotos y escondiendo otras en una carpeta para su uso exclusivo.

CscS

Kakashi aun seguía recargado en las piernas de Iruka mientras este masajeaba un poco sus hombros. Kakashi se levanto y de nuevo juntos su bocas en un apasionado beso. Las lenguas empezaron a inspeccionar la cavidad bucal del otro mientras que las manos no se quedaron quietas, sino que también viajaban por el cuerpo ajeno. Kakashi empezó a recostar a Iruka en la mesa al mismo tiempo que levantaba la camiseta del moreno.

-¡Ah! Kakashi…

-Iruka, Iruka.

El peli plateado empezó a succionar el cuello del moreno dejando unas cuantas marcas. Iruka desabrocho el chaleco del mayor al mismo tiempo que jalaba el chaleco para tirarlo al suelo.

-Paciencia Iruka aquí estoy solo para ti.

-Ka-Kakashi… ¡ah! No…

Las manos del mayor ahora estaban masajeando los pezones del moreno debajo de la camiseta mientras que la boca del peliplata aun seguía dejando chupetones en el cuello del moreno. Finalmente el chaleco de Kakashi cayó al suelo y la camiseta del menor empezó a estorbar. Kakashi se quedo quieto en un momento, después dejó el cuello del moreno pero siguió ocupado con su boca. Saco sus manos de dentro de la camiseta del menor y lo ayudo a bajar de la mesa.

-¿Ka-Kakashi?

-Te prometo que te compensare Iruka, pero nadie más que yo puede verte en este estado.

Le dio un último beso y se sentaron, Anko entro a la cocina minutos después. Iruka se levanto y le dio a Anko un plato y un vaso, en el centro de la mesa había un plato grande con un montón de tostadas con mantequilla y había mermelada de fresa a un lado. Anko sonrió y se sirvió un par.

-Valla que bueno que pararon antes de que llegara, sino…

La kunoichi mostro la cámara dejándola en la mesa. Iruka se puso completamente rojo mientras Kakashi veía a la chica sonriente.

-No dejare que tu o nadie más que yo vea el cuerpo desnudo de Iruka así que deja de soñar.

-Hun Kakashi, si tú supieras ¿verdad Irukita?

Iruka se levanto de la mesa y se puso a recoger. Anko y Kakashi tuvieron una pequeña pelea de miradas hasta que la chica decidió sacar el sake que traía dejándolo en la mesa. Kakashi sonrió y se levanto sacando 3 vasos pequeños de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina. Anko se sirvió y brindo mientras Iruka se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa.

-Y bien, ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿De qué hablas Kakashi?

-Mientras caminamos hacia acá vi que nos estaban siguiendo y unos cuantos Anbu estaban cerca.

-Bueno yo…yo no sé nada Kakashi, mi misión es cuidar a la niña.

-Tranquilo Kakashi, la Hokage confía en Iruka para la misión así que no pasara nada.

-Anko, ¿Tu sabes algo que no me has dicho?

Anko se quedo callada mientras que el moreno la veía serio. La chica suspiro y se tomo el vaso de un solo trago. Kakashi observaba a ambos por tiempo mientras trataba de descifrar la mirada de la chica.

-Verás Iruka…hay algo que tengo que decirte.

*stock*

Los 3 se quedaron inmóviles cuando escucharon el sonido proveniente de la ventana. Kakashi se esfumo en una nube de humo, Anko corrió hacia la sala con una kunai en mano e Iruka corrió a la habitación de la niña. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Kakashi apareció en la mitad de la sala seguido por un Anbu. Anko suspiro y se sentó en el sillón, Iruka salió del cuarto de la chica cerrando la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho Kakashi-sempai, no quería asustarlos.

-No nos asustaste, ¿Qué paso?

Iruka se acerco a ellos mientras que el Anbu dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Hokage-sama los espera, Iruka-sensei vine a recoger el reporte.

Iruka frunció el seño y camino a su cuarto, tomo una hoja y escribió rápidamente lo que hicieron ese día y después regreso a la sala. Kakashi y Anko estaban hablando mientras que el peliplata se ponía de nuevo su chaleco. Iruka le dio al Anbu la hoja mientras este hacia una reverencia de nuevo y desaparecía.

-Bueno Irukita, nosotros no vamos. ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes que volveré otro día para terminarnos el sake.

La kunoichi abrazo al moreno y después salió del departamento. Iruka suspiro y después se volteo a sonreír al peliplata. Kakashi le sonrió de nuevo y se bajo la máscara para besar al moreno. Iruka pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del mayor y cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron sonrientes.

-Regresare una vez que termine de hablar con la Hokage.

-No Kakashi, descansa hoy. Mañana podremos vernos con más tranquilidad una vez que estés repuesto.

Kakashi sonrió, esa era una de las cosas por las cuales amaba a Iruka, se preocupaba por él sin importar la situación. El peliplata le dio una última sonrisa y después desapareció de nuevo. Iruka suspiro y se movió a la cocina para terminar de limpiar. Termino de recoger todo, limpio la mesa, lavo los platos y apago el foco. Camino hacia la puerta para poner el seguro cuando escucho un ruido. Con precaución abrió la puerta poco a poco y vio a un pequeño gato parado frente a la puerta.

-Neko-chan, ¿Perdido?

El gato se le quedo viendo y movió la cola maullando. Iruka salió de la casa para tratar de agarrar al gato pero este corrió cuando el moreno se acerco a él. Iruka bufo y se dio la vuelta para entrar al departamento pero entonces una mano cubrió su rostro y sintió una kunai recargada en su espalda. Sin pensarlo pateo hacia atrás haciendo que la persona detrás de él retrocediera. Con otra patada cerró la puerta del departamento, hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos para asegurar la puerta y saco su kunai. De repente todo se oscureció, sintió que no se podía mover y cayó al suelo.

-Bien hecho, ahora llévenselo antes de que esos Anbu nos descubran.

.

.

.

¡Me caí! Fui a con unas amigas por ahí de vagas y me caí, pero lo peor del caso es que me lastime mi mano derecha. Ahora tengo una venda y el dolor va disminuyendo pero… ¡duele!

En fin, bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fic. Trate de hacer el capitulo un poco más animado con las discusiones de Mikki y Kakashi pero creo que no salió como esperaba.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

rurouni kai: Sip Kakashi es un mimado cuando se trata de Iruka, espero que te divierta ver a este niño grandote que es Kakashi batallando con la pequeña.

XimeB: por ahora no creo que Kakashi se lleve bien con la pequeña y el pobre de Iruka tendrá que soportar el tenerlos junto a él todo el tiempo, Anko será muy amiga de la pequeña para ver que puede sacar de ella, aunque creo que ya obtuvo más que suficiente con las fotos. ¡IFC! Es el club al que todas pertenecemos ¡yey!

Nittah: Aun siguen peleándose por el pobre de Iruka jeje y ahora tendrá que aguantarlos. Como vimos la cena si fue todo menos tranquila y ahora la pequeña es un miembro más del IFC.

Gabriela Ines: ¡viva el KakaIru por siempre! Espero que no odies mucho a Mikki-chan jeje, ya que es una pequeña parte del fic, Kakashi seguirá de pervertido así que no te preocupes por eso ;).

kimy-ramirez: al fin Kakashi encontró un digno adversario para él: una pequeña niñita de 10 años que amenaza su lugar al lado de su amado profesor jeje ¡Qué bueno que te gusto mi historia, gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a todas por leer el fic! Espero que les siga gustando, ahora que llegó Kakashi las cosas dejaran de ser tranquilas para nuestro maestro pero ahora tendremos que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saber que paso con el sensei. Esperare sus reviews para ver que les pareció el cap, ¡nos vemos!


	4. Información

Kakashi odiaba ir a ver a la Hokage, siempre que iba terminaba muy tarde. Ahora iba de camino a casa de Iruka. El moreno le había pedido que descansara en su casa, sin embargo él solo descansaba mejor cuando tenía a su delfín a su lado. Llegó al edificio y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla pero de inmediato salto evadiendo unos shuriken que impactaron contra la puerta.

El sistema de seguridad que Iruka tenía puesto en su casa para cuando saliera estaba activado. Kakashi se quedo quieto, algo había pasado. Ahora tenía que encontrar una ventana para entrar a la casa sin activar la alarma, Iruka le había enseñado como hacerlo. Antes de moverse notó la presencia de alguien más y se dio media vuelta topándose con un Anbu.

-Por favor entre y traiga a la niña, la Hokage los espera.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lo siento, no tengo esa información.

El Anbu dio una reverencia y desapareció. Kakashi frunció el seño molesto y brinco para ir en búsqueda de la ventana abierta. El sistema de seguridad que había puesto el moreno podía ser muy problemático y solo podía desactivarse desde adentro y para entrar tenía el tiempo medido y solamente una ventana era la entrada. Finalmente Kakashi llegó a la ventana del baño y con un rápido movimiento abrió y cerró la ventana para después correr hacia el centro del departamento y hacer un par de jutsus desactivando las trampas.

-Ahora…

El peliplata camino hacia el cuarto del moreno notándolo vacio. Algo había pasado que había hecho que el moreno tomara esas medidas y ahora no estaba. Camino al cuarto de la niña escuchando unos pequeños ronquidos provenientes de la niña. Kakashi movió el brazo de la niña para levantarla pero no paso nada, repitió la acción un par de veces pero la niña nunca se despertó.

-Perfecto, lo que me faltaba.

Kakashi tapo a la niña con una cobija y cargándola salió del departamento.

CscS

-¡Quiero que me expliquen cómo es que paso esto!

-Lo sentimos mucho Hokage-sama.

-No Hirashi no entiendes, esto ¡no! Debió de haber pasado.

La Hokage golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado tratando de sacar su rabia, suspiro cerrando los ojos calmándose un poco.

-Tráiganlo.

El capitán Anbu frente a ella se hizo a un lado dejando que entrara otro Anbu con la máscara rota. Kakashi entró en esos momentos con la niña en brazos. Anko, quien había estado hablando unas cosas son Shizune, se acerco a él quitándole a la niña de los brazos.

-¿Dónde está Iruka?

-Dinos lo que paso anoche.

Kakashi camino hacia el escritorio de la Hokage parándose a su lado. El Anbu frente a ellos se quito la máscara y limpio su cara con un pañuelo.

-Ayer por la noche, era mi turno de estar de guardia. Todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio pero de repente empecé a notar un humo invadiendo el ambiente. Me levante de inmediato pero fui noqueado en ese momento.

El Anbu se quedó callado, la Hokage le pidió que se retirara y el capitán retomo de nuevo su puesto.

-Teníamos a otra persona vigilando desde lejos y nos informo que alguien se llevo a Iruka-sensei. Ahora un pequeño escuadrón los está buscando.

-¿En qué estado se llevaron a Iruka?

-Estaba desmayado cuando se lo llevaron.

-Iré a buscarlo.

-Espera Kakashi, quiero que Hirashi valla contigo. No pongas esa cara y obedéceme. Escúchenme bien, tienen menos de 2 horas para encontrarlo.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del cuarto y la Hokage suspiro de nuevo.

-Hokage-sama…

Anko entro con la niña en brazos. La Hokage le pidió a los demás Anbu que se fueran quedándose solamente ellas. Anko camino y dejo a la niña recostada en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba al lado del escritorio de la Hokage.

-Lo sé Anko, me dijiste sobre las sombras pero no pensé que fueran a atacar tan rápido.

-¿y Mikki? ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-Cuando se levante probablemente preguntara por Iruka…llévala al IFC y mantenla entretenida.

CscS

Kakashi brincaba entre los arboles con el Anbu siguiéndolo de cerca. Ya lo habían puesto al tanto sobre la situación y entendía el porqué tenían que rescatar al moreno ten rápido.

-¿Quieres decirme cómo es posible que un principiante pase sobre un Anbu?

-Él también era un principiante, y sinceramente mi escuadrón se confió.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar por su culpa alguien está en peligro.

-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir.

Kakashi sabía que no debía desquitar su enojo con aquel captan pero estaba realmente molesto. Las personas que llevaban al moreno trataran de obtener información por cualquier forma.

CscS

Iruka termino de escupir en el bote y sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la ropa.

-Ya no estamos cansando de ti, ¿Por qué no quieres cooperar con nosotros? Todo sería más fácil para ti si nos dijeras la información que necesitamos.

-No les diré nada.

Iruka intentaba mantenerse firme, tenía los brazos atados a la espalda y sangraba un poco. Cuando se despertó empezaron a bombardearlo de preguntas abrumándolo, sin embargo el maestro no dijo ni una sola palabra así que empezaron las torturas. Le hicieron tomar un líquido que lo dejo paralizado por unos minutos, después lo amarraron y empezó la tortura con cera.

Ahora habían terminado, sin embargo el sensei seguía sin decir nada.

-No creo que coopere.

-Ya había previsto esto, no hay otra opción. ¡Tráiganla!

Un par de sujetos caminaron hacia un cuarto y trajeron con ellos a una mujer de edad avanzada, en las mismas condiciones. Pusieron a la mujer frente al maestro y le quitaron la venda que tenía alrededor de los ojos. La mujer capto la mirada del moreno y este no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y parpadeo rápidamente, Iruka cayó en trance. Sentía como el cuarto empezaba a alejarse y sentía un enorme dolor en la cabeza haciendo que empezara a gritar.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, te lo advertí.

CscS

Notaron una cabaña a mitad del bosque. Kakashi estaba vigilando mientras que el capitán reunía a su equipo, todos estaban listos para entrar. Escucharon como la puerta se abría y 2 hombres salieron arrastrando al moreno.

-¿Lo vamos a dejar aquí y ya?

-Esas fueron las órdenes.

-Hey… ¿Por qué no lo matamos? Después de todo ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos de él.

-No sería una mala idea.

Kakashi apareció enfrente de los 2 sujetos noqueándolos rápidamente. El capitán y su escuadrón entraron a la cabaña mientras que Kakashi desamarro al moreno.

-Iruka, Iruka ¡reacciona!

El moreno estaba desmayado, había dejado de sangrar pero tenía el cuerpo muy maltratado. El capitán salió de la cabaña mientras que los demás Anbu se dedicaron a inmovilizar a los demás ninjas que estaban dentro de la cabaña.

-Los capturamos a todos, ahora los llevaremos a la aldea.

-Llevare a Iruka al hospital.

-La Hokage pidió que fueran directo con ella. De nuevo, lo siento mucho.

El capitán tomó a los 2 hombres que Kakashi había noqueado y se los llevo de regreso a la cabaña. Kakashi cargo al moreno con delicadeza y empezó a correr de camino a la aldea. Tenía que llegar rápido a que sanaran al moreno.

CscS

-¿De verdad verdad verdadera?

-Ya te lo dije Mikki-chan, Iruka fue a…atender cosas de la escuela en estos momentos pero regresara más tarde.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Bueno pues…iremos al IFC, ¿quieres?

-¿¡de verdad verdad verdadera!?

-Sip, así que deja de hacer preguntas y caminemos en silencio, ¿si?

-Está bien. Oh Anko-nee, Iruka-nii hace comida muy rica, ¿verdad? Por más que trate de cocinar algo nunca pude igualarlo.

-Bueno eso es porque…

-¡Además es muy bueno cociendo! El primer día me coció un osito, mira es este. ¡Se llama señor Roar! Iru-nii prometió que me iba a cocer ropa para él, aunque ya no estoy segura.

Anko sabía que debió de haberse tomado más que una botella de sake para aguantar a la niña. Nunca pensó que la mocosa, ajem, pequeña hablara tanto y ahora tenía que llevarla a _**ese **_lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a un baldío. La niña por fin se quedo callada mientras que Anko camino al centro del lugar. Dio algunos golpes en el suelo y se abrió una puerta en el suelo.

-¡wow! Que increíble Anko-nee eso fue-

-Shh Mikki-chan, nadie debe saber de esta puerta así que guarda silencio.

La niña se llevo las manos a la boca y asintió moviendo la cabeza fuertemente. Anko le pidió que la siguiera y ambas entraron por la puerta y segundos después la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. La niña se asusto y se aferro a los pantalones de la chica. Anko camino y pudieron ver una enorme luz frente a ellas que iba creciendo conforme se acercaban hasta finalmente entrar a la habitación iluminada.

Mikki no lo podía creer, frente a ella había un par de estatuas del moreno sensei, las paredes estaban adornadas con varios posters entre los cuales noto un par de fotos tomadas por ella.

-Bienvenida Mikki, número 1884 al Iruka Fan Club.

Frente a ella apareció una chica de cabello corto y tez blanca Detrás de ella vio a una chica con cabello rozado y a otra con una coleta alta.

-Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata y soy la presidenta del club.

-A-Anko-nee esto es genial, ¡las fotos de Iru-nii son geniales!

-¡Número 1884!

La chica de cabello rosado se acerco a la niña visiblemente molesta.

-No tienes derecho de llamarlo de esa manera tan informal.

-Yo…yo no…

-Tranquila Sakura, es solo una niña.

-Pero…pero ¡no puede! Hinata, presidente di algo.

-Las situaciones se dieron de esa forma, no podemos pedirle eso Sakura. Recuerda que después de todo la necesitamos.

Sakura se disculpo, Hinata le pidió a Anko y a la niña que las siguiera y las llevo a un pequeño cuarto con una mesa en el centro. En la mesa había un poster de Iruka revisando unos exámenes y las sillas tenían forma de delfín.

-Antes que nada quiero felicitarte por las fotografías que tomaste número 1884. Sin embargo en tu misión era tomar las fotos de manera discreta. Sin embargo después que fuiste descubierta muchas fotos quedaron impactantes y por esto te perdonare, solamente esta vez.

-Mu-muchas gracias.

-Número 401, lleve a Mikki-chan a que conozca el club. Estamos al tanto de la situación así que quédense el tiempo que quieran.

Diciendo esto, la chica se levanto y se despidió saliendo del cuarto. Anko dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Dios de verdad tengo que saber quién es su informante.

-¿Anko-nee?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿¡De verdad podemos ver el club!?

-Claro que si pequeña, te fascinara.

CscS

-Así que querían información sobre Mikki.

-Así es Hokage-sama.

Iruka estaba recostado en una camilla, en cuanto llegaron con la Hokage esta decidió que lo mejor era tratar al moreno y después hacer preguntas. Ella personalmente lo reviso y ahora le había dado unos calmantes para el dolor.

-Hokage-sama, también había una mujer que tenían atrapada.

-Iruka, Hirashi la encontró muerta después de que entraron a rescatarte.

-Ella también estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad.

-Iruka ella era una la líder del grupo, la tenían atada para poder controlarla.

Kakashi entro a la habitación con un vaso de agua y unas cuantas pastillas que la rubia le pidió que buscara y se las dio al moreno. Kakashi se sentó a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura del moreno sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Ella utilizo un justsu para poder entrar en tu mente y ver a través de tus recuerdos.

-Pero yo pensé que ellos estaban buscando a Mikki-chan.

-No estás tan equivocado Iruka, pero ellos también querían obtener información sobre Karin.

-Yo solamente sé que perdieron el contacto con ellos.

-Hokage-sama.

Kakashi le hablo a la rubia captando la atención de ambos, con la mano en la cintura atrajo más al moreno causando un sonrojo en este. La Hokage suspiro.

-Kakashi tu también serás parte de esto, a partir de ahora quiero que te quede haciendo guardia de la niña junto con Iruka.

-¿Qué? Pero Hokage-sama yo puedo hacerlo solo.

-Iruka es momento de que te diga la verdad, es necesario que sepas que está pasando para que tomes las precauciones necesarias. Fue un error mío no habértelo dicho desde un principio pero el modo en el que reaccionaste veo que ahora es vital que sepas la verdad.

.

.

.

Muy bien, aquí termina este capítulo. Ahora Kakashi tendrá que pasar todos los días junto con Iruka cuidando de la niña, pero… ¿sería esa la mejor opción? ¿Poner a Kakashi y Mikki en la misma casa todo el día?

Gabriela Ines: espero que en este capítulo no odies tanto a Mikki jeje aunque si la hice un poquito molesta. Anko tiene una misión especial, ya veremos más adelante cual es kukuku pero aun así el KakaIru prevalecerá jajaja

Saning81: ya estoy mejor, gracias ¡recupere la movilidad de mi mano! Jajaja claro no te preocupes, si Kakashi sigue a Iruka veremos qué tal le va al ver la gente que trata con el sensei. ¡Que bueno que te gusto el IFC! Más adelante demostrare un poco más de el así que… ¡espéralo!

Dark-ekin: bueno si, buscaban a la niña pero para poder llegar a ella tenían que inmovilizar primero a Iruka.

Y eso es todo, de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic y espero que continúen leyéndolo ya que irá mejorando. Ya saben, como siempre son aceptados sus reviews no importan lo que contengan siempre y cuando lo dejen.


	5. Convivencia

La Hokage se levanto a observar a través de la ventana mientras que Iruka se tomaba sus pastillas. Kakashi aun seguía pegado al moreno e inspeccionaba sus heridas observándolo detenidamente. Iruka sabía que era lo que él otro pensaba pero no quería hablar hasta que la Hokage se fuera.

-Karin y su esposo son los reyes del pueblo de Bara. Es una aldea antigua que ayudo a la construcción de Konoha, se podría decir que sin ellos nosotros nunca hubiéramos sido una aldea.

-Yo no sabía nada de esto.

-Esta información es secreta, el pueblo de Bara se encuentra en problemas en estos momentos. La mayoría de sus habitantes están en otras aldeas vecinas sin embargo regresan a su hogar frecuentemente. Bara es el encargado de proteger Konoha.

-¿¡Que! No voy a creer que un pueblo desconocido se encarga de proteger una aldea tan grande como la nuestra.

-No importa si no lo crees Iruka pero esa es la verdad. Kakashi ha ido unas cuantas veces en misiones secretas por eso lo puse a cargo junto contigo.

-Pero aun así Hokage-sama yo puedo cuidar de Mikki solo, ¡puedo hacerlo! Confié en mí.

La Hokage se quedo callada unos momentos y le robo a Iruka su vaso para darle un sorbo. Kakashi se molesto, sin embargo no dijo nada. La mujer se acerco a él viéndolo de frente.

-Como ya sabes el padre de Mikki ya paso a mejor vida, así que ahora Karin tiene que encargarse de los asuntos políticos con otros pueblos vecinos. Pidió ayuda a Konoha de ir bajo nuestro cuidado ya que aun no es reconocida como líder de su pueblo y hay personas que quieren hacer una guerrilla para quedarse con el trono.

-Y entonces…tengo que cuidar a Mikki por si algo le ocurre a su madre.

-Karin sabe a lo que se afronta al salir de su pueblo, pero ella lo único que quiere es que Bara vuelva a tener el gran poder que tuvo hace mucho tiempo. Por eso tú y Kakashi se quedaran protegiendo a la niña.

-¿No cree que es peligroso que ahora conozca toda la información? Si lo que quieren es atrapar a Mikki no se darán por vencidos y no sabemos que otros tipos de métodos vallan a utilizar.

-Para eso estoy yo Iruka, yo me encargare de protegerte a ti y a esa pequeña pulga. Tú solo tienes que preocuparte de lo que me harás de comer.

-¿Comer? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya te lo dije Iruka, tu y Kakashi vivirán junto con Mikki en tu departamento. Van a estar juntos todo el día cuidando de la pequeña, solo faltaría que un padre diera su bendición a esta unión tan amorosa.

-¡Ho-Hokage-sama!

El moreno se puso completamente rojo, ahora no solo tendría que cuidar a la niña sino que también a Kakashi y la Hokage… ¿ya los había unido en santo matrimonio? Se quedó estático unos momentos, la Hokage se despidió y le dejo a Kakashi las medicinas del moreno diciéndole que podrían irse a casa en cuanto Iruka estuviera listo. Kakashi se acerco a la puerta y se asomo verificando que no venía nadie, cerró la puerta y vio como el moreno se rehacía la coleta en el cabello.

-Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

CscS

-¡Anko-nee me gusto mucho el IFC!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Mikki-chan es por eso que no debes de olvidar tu misión, ya viste lo importante que son tus fotos para el club.

-Sip…oye Anko-nee tengo un pregunta, ¿Qué hay detrás del cuarto que dice +18?

La chica se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada. La niña iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando la chica de cabello rosado se acerco a ellas. A penas habían dado unos cuantos pasos hacia la calle y ella salía del IFC. Le dijo algo al oído a la otra kunoichi y después empezó a correr alejándose.

-Iruka pronto va a llegar a casa así que…vamos a prepararle de comer ¿Si?

-¡Sí! Yo le hare una comida riquísima a Iru-nii ¡vamos!

CscS

-Que bueno porque yo también quiero hablar contigo.

-Fue muy arriesgado Iruka, sabes que debiste de haber pedido ayuda. La cuadra estaba llena de Anbu y de seguro hubieran aparecido de inmediato.

-Era más rápido si solamente me atrapaban a mí, además tenía que proteger a Mikki-chan. Así sabría cual era su escondite y una vez que bajaran la guardia podría haberlos atacado.

-¡Cuando te encontré estabas desmayado Iruka! ¿Pretendías atacarlos? Si claro Iruka, con la fuerza que tenías no podías hacer nada.

-Yo solo…estaba descansando Kakashi, solo necesitaba unos minutos y luego…

-Afróntalo Iruka no podías hacer nada, no estás a su nivel.

Kakashi acaricio el rostro del moreno pero este volteo la cara con fuerza y tiro un golpe al aire. Kakashi se alejo esquivando el golpe pero deteniendo la mano del moreno. Iruka intento levantarse pero Kakashi lo detuvo fuertemente.

-Entiende Iruka, no puedes hacer esto solo. Aunque sea una misión tan tonta como cuidar a esa pulga a veces las cosas se salen de control.

-No se salió de control Kakashi yo puedo hacerlo, lo eh estado haciendo estos días.

-Dios eres tan necio Iruka.

*Toc toc*

-¿Se puede?

-Sa-Sakura-chan pasa.

Kakashi soltó al moreno y camino hacia la puerta para abrir la puerta. Sakura entro con una enorme sonrisa y se acerco hacia el moreno. Kakashi salió de la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.

-¿Cómo se siente Iruka-sensei?

-Ya estoy bien Sakura-chan solo me queda recoger mis cosas y podre, más bien, podremos irnos a casa.- el moreno suspiro al recordar que ahora Kakashi iría con él también.

-Oh cierto, Hokage-sama me dijo que vivirían juntos por un tiempo _kukuku será bueno ir a visitarlos_

-No veo razón para eso, lo que ocurrió fue un simple accidente.

-Todos estaban preocupados por ti Iruka-sensei, debiste de haber visto como estaba Kakashi-sensei. Casi mata al capitán del equipo Anbu.

Iruka se quedo callado mientras se sentaba en la cama. Sakura se acerco a él y puso su mano sobre la suya sonriéndole.

-Creo que…si soy un tanto necio.

-Y distraído.

-Bueno…puede que solo un poco.

-Y enojón.

-No abuses.

-Aunque también puedes ser muy sexy cuando.- fue interrumpido.

-¡Kakashi!

El moreno tomo la almohada y la lanzo a la puerta mientras que Kakashi cerraba la puerta esquivando la puerta. Iruka termino de arreglar sus cosas y mientras él y Kakashi se iban Sakura escondió un par de cosas que el sensei olvido en el cuarto.

PtpT

En este momento Iruka deseaba haberse roto mínimo un pie para que lo hubieran dejado quedarse en cualquier lugar menos ese. Llegaron al departamento y la cocina estaba prácticamente de cabeza. El horno estaba lleno de una cosa viscosa color café, las ollas estaban chorreando y las chicas estaban siendo atacadas por una pechuga de pollo congelada.

Después de que Iruka pudo terminar de limpiar, noto como Anko y Mikki revisaban sus álbumes de foto mientras se robaban una que otra y Kakashi, después de haberle robado las fotografías de vuelta, acondicionaba el cuarto para que ambos durmieran. Finalmente Anko e Iruka fueron a comprar algo de comer mientras que Kakashi y Mikki se quedaban en el departamento.

Compraron algunas cosas para preparar una comida rápida y caminaron de regreso al departamento.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Iruka?

-Estoy bien Anko.

-Iruka, no me mientas.

Tuvieron una pequeña lucha de miradas, Anko veía acusadoramente al sensei mientras este trataba de mantener su calmada sonrisa. Después de unos minutos Iruka se rindió suspirando.

-Me duele un poco la pierna pero estoy seguro de que pronto estaré mejor.

-¿y?

-…me cambiare las vendas, no te preocupes.

-¿y?

-Es todo Anko.

La kunoichi sonrió, le quito a Iruka un par de bolsas, aunque el moreno rezongara, se las llevo todo el camino de regreso. Al llegar al departamento encontraron todo extrañamente callado. Pasaron a la cocina a dejar las cosas y después vieron a Mikki y Kakashi sentados en la sala sentados frente a frente.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Concurso de miradas.

-No distraigas Iruka, esto es de vida o muerte.

-Vamos Iruka dejémoslos solos y vamos a hacer la cena.

El moreno y la kunoichi se fueron a la cocina mientras que Kakashi y Mikki seguían con su guerra de miradas.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿no? El ganador dormirá con Iruka esta noche.

-No te preocupes Kakashi tu puedes dormir en este sillón mientras Iru-nii me hace piojito y me cuenta mi historia para dormir.

-¿¡Piojito! Ahora si estas buscando que me meta contigo.

-¡Iru-nii!

Iruka partía un poco de lechuga mientras que Anko ponía unas cosas a cocerse. Después de terminar con su concurso de miradas hicieron la revancha un par de veces aunque al final siempre fue Kakashi quien ganaba. Después de terminar de comer Anko se despidió de ellos diciendo que regresaría más tarde.

Iruka insistió en ir a la oficina a revisar unos cuantos papeleos, Mikki se quedo jugando con Asuma mientras que Iruka estaba en su escritorio acomodando algunas cosas y Kakashi estaba a su lado. Algunos fueron a desearle al moreno que mejorara pero de inmediato captaban el mensaje que venía de la mirada del peli plateado, un obvio RETROCEDE.

-¿Ya estás listo Iruka?

-En un momento más Kakashi, solo me faltan algunas cosas.

Iruka estaba a punto de sentarse nuevamente cuando sintió que Kakashi ya estaba sentado ahí. El peli plateado aprisiono la cintura del moreno mientras que este se sonrojaba.

-Kakashi aquí no.

-Pero ya se fueron todos Iruka, estamos prácticamente solos. Tú termina con tu trabajo.

Iruka prefirió seguir con su trabajo acomodando los papeles cuando de repente sintió como Kakashi besaba su cuello.

-Si te tardas más te hare más cosas Iruka.

El moreno tembloroso siguió con las hojas hasta que por fin termino, sin embargo ahora las manos del peli plateado ya habían viajado un par de veces sobre su chaleco quitándole el cierre. Su cuello aun seguía presa de su boca mientras que las manos ahora comenzaban a levantar su camiseta.

-¡Ja j aja! Asuma-nii se quemo la barba.

La niña entro corriendo a la oficina, Iruka estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio mientras que Kakashi le dedicaba una tierna mirada asesina a la niña. La pequeña llego a decirle quien sabe que cosas a Iruka mientras este solamente sonreía moviendo la cabeza afirmando.

-Si ya terminaste vámonos Iru-nii, quiero que vallamos al parque.

-Está bien pequeña, ¿Kakashi tu quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

-¿Eh? ¿También me preguntas a mí?

-Claro que si Kakashi, si después de todo vamos a estar viviendo juntos lo mejor es que todos estemos contentos con eso ¿no?

-¡Iruka!

El peli plateado abrazo al moreno por la cintura y le robo un rápido y nada casto beso pero antes de que Iruka pudiera quitárselo de encima Mikki brinco sobre Kakashi y abrazo al moreno colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Suelta a Iru-nii!

-Suéltalo tu yo lo abrace primero.

-Oigan si no me sueltan los 2 van a hacer que me caiga.

-¡Él primero!

-¡Ella primero!

Iruka no tuvo más remedio que caminar de esa manera hasta el parque cercano, claro estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces pero siempre podía recobrar el equilibrio en el último minuto. Finalmente llegaron al parque y la niña se fue a jugar mientras los sensei se sentaron en una banca en frente del parque.

-Tiene mucha energía.

-Es una niña después de todo.

Kakashi tomo a Iruka de los hombros y le sonrió, después recargo el rostro del moreno en sus piernas. Iruka se sonrojo demasiado e intento levantarse pero el peli plateado no se lo permitió. Iruka empezaba a relajarse y el olor de Kakashi lo había tranquilizado demasiado así que se quedo dormido.

Kakashi hizo un par de bushin y estos se dedicaron a detener a un par de sombras que estaban siguiéndolos. Mikki se topo con un grupo de niñas con las que se puso a jugar pero después de unos minutos una de ellas se enojo y se fue corriendo mientras las demás la siguieron dejando a la niña sola. Mikki regreso y se sentó en la banca de a un lado.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ya no quisieron juntarme por que hablo raro.

-…que tontería.

-Kakashi…no encuentran a mi mamá ¿verdad?

-Te diste cuenta.

-Iru-nii tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo y mi mamá siempre me dice que yo voy a sentir cuando algo este pasando y yo…creo que algo está pasando.

-Yo estoy aquí pulga, además Iruka y yo también somos ninjas como tu mamá.

Kakashi despeino un poco a la niña mientras ella sonreía, pero después hizo un enorme puchero y se levanto a su lado.

-¡¿Por qué Iru-nii está en tus piernas?

-Porque tengo las piernas más cómodas del mundo y solamente Iruka puede disfrutarlas.

-No es justo, Iru-nii debe dormir en mis piernas.

-Aun eres una niña pulga, no podrías soportar el peso de un hombre como Iruka.

-¿de qué?

-¡Kakashi! No le digas eso

El moreno se levanto de golpe sonrojado. Los 3 se levantaron, en la mano derecha estaba Mikki y en la izquierda Kakashi así que Iruka solo pudo suspirar. Se toparon con una par de personas que los saludaron, algunos niños también se acercaron a saludar al moreno y otras niñas lo abrazaron y se fueron rápidamente ahuyentados por el par de guaruras del moreno.

Iruka sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan cuidado y tan querido. Llegaron al departamento, Kakashi y Mikki se ofrecieron en preparar la cena mientras el moreno se daba un baño. Iruka entro al baño un poco inseguro pero cuando sintió el agua caer sobre el se sintió más tranquilo. Termino de bañarse y salió a la cocina.

Para su sorpresa todo estaba como lo había dejado. Anko estaba sentada hablando con Mikki mientras que Kakashi dejaba unos vasos de té en la mesa. Decidió reunirse con ellos para cenar.

_-Anda Iruka di aaaaaaah._

_-No Iru-nii, yo te doy, yo te doy._

_-Oigan no es justo, yo también quiero alimentar a Iruka._

_-¡Yo puedo comer solo!_

_-Kakashi el pan está quemado._

_-Tú hiciste el pan pulga, no yo._

_-Bueno entonces al te le falta azúcar._

_-Es que no le has puesto azúcar, Mikki-chan._

_-Anko-nee se supone que estas de mi parte._

Al final de esa **pacifica** cena, Anko saco la botella se sake que había traído. Los 3 tomaban mientras que la niña tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente. Se pusieron a ver una película en el pequeño televisor que Iruka tenía y al terminar la película se fueron a dormir, Anko se despidió prometiendo volver mañana.

Iruka recostó a la niña en su cuarto y cuando entro al suyo hizo el reporte diario. Abrió la ventana y un Anbu recibió el reporte, se asomo por la ventana y vio a unos cuantos en los techos de las casas vecinas. Suspiro aliviado y después sintió como Kakashi lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Vamos a descansar Iruka.

El moreno sonrió y camino hacia la cama seguido por el peli plateado. No paso ni una hora cuando la pequeña se coló a la cama y los 3 se quedaron dormidos en la cama completamente tranquilos.

CscS

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Solo tenemos que esperar ordenes y aunque ahora este otro ninja, podemos con él.

Una sombra se acerco hacia ellos haciendo un saludo y agachando la mirada.

-Llegaron noticias, tienen una pista del paradero de Karin-sama.

.

.

.

Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero aun así quiero que sepan que no dejare la historia de lado hasta que la termine jeje. En este capítulo quise mostrar un poco de cómo será de ahora en adelántela vida de los 3 así que…esperemos que las cosas cambien un poco jeje.

Pistas del siguiente cap: Iruka también tiene un límite para los días de abstinencia, ¿saben?

Gabriela Ines: gracias por seguir el fic jeje, espero que te guste el capitulo jeje…hun…los hare sufrir solo un poquitito más pero prometo que después estarán satisfechos jejeje.

Nittah: no importa que los Reviews sean atrasado, siempre y cuando haya ;), ahora comienzan los días en los que veremos que tan mal la pasa Iruka cuidando a 2 niños. Claro que Anko andará por ahí, es la mejor amiga del sensei y quien sabe…tal vez pase algo más adelante jeje.

Muchas gracias a los que leen el fic, espero que lo sigan leyendo ya que hay cada vez menos fics de KakaIru, sin embargo espero poner mi granito de sal al seguir este fic y que a todas les guste. ¡Viva el KakaIru!

Como última petición… ¿Reviews?


End file.
